<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Malec High School AU by Elliotlol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133185">Malec High School AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliotlol/pseuds/Elliotlol'>Elliotlol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Long-Term Relationship(s), Multi, Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:46:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliotlol/pseuds/Elliotlol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is new to the school and is openly bisexual. Alec has always gone to the school and is a closeted gay with a homophobic family. Will they be able to get their happy ending? An au where there is no shadow world just average high school kids. All characters belong to Cassandra Clair.<br/>!TW! homophobia !TW!<br/>no pov</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Simon Lewis, Isabelle Lightwood/Raphael Santiago, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its Magnus's first day at Idris High and to say he is scared is an understatement. Starting a new school as a Sophomore was bad enough, but he had heard from his best friends Jem (James) Carstairs, Tessa Gray, and Caterina Loss that the school was filled with close minded jocks, like his old friends Raphael Santiago and Will Herondale. Magnus wouldn't have had a problem with that except he is bisexual and is very open about it. From the way he dressed to the glitter and makeup on his face. He walked into the school and immediately all eyes were on him. He walks down the halls looking for the principal's office. With no avail, he looks for someone he can ask for help. He looks over to his left and sees three students standing by a locker. One of them was rather tall and slim and had black hair and what looked to be blue eyes. Another was a girl who was much shorter than the boy but had impeccable fashion sense. The last was a boy who was between the heights of the two and looked to be an arrogant jock. He walks over to the trio and immediately the girl's eyes were on him. </p><p>"Hello, my name is Magnus Bane. I'm new and I could use some help finding the principal's office." Magnus spoke. "Hello Magnus. I'm Isabelle Lightwood, please call me Izzy, these are my brothers. The tall one's name is Alexander; call him Alec he doesn't like Alexander. The blondie is Jonathan, call him Jace. Also, yes of course we will show you to the principals office." Izzy babbled on. Magnus looked at Jace as they started walking. "What do I have something on my face?" He asked seemingly annoyed. "No, it's just that you look a lot like an old friend of mine, his name is Will Herondale." Magnus answered. "Would make sense, we are cousins. My family didn't want me, so the Lightwoods adopted me when I was twelve." Jace explained. Magnus nodded and looked over at Alec. Alec turned and caught his gaze but immediately looked away blushing. Izzy tuned around and caught my pace only to whisper, "Alec is single by the way." She turned and walked through the office doors and I knocked on the principal's office. A quick "Come in." is shouted from inside so I step inside the office. </p><p>"You must be Magnus Bane. I am principal Lightwood. Here is your schedule. I have arranged for someone to show you around campus." The woman said before sitting down. There is a knock on the door before it is opened to reveal Alec. "I arranged for you two to have the same schedule, so I suggest being friends." Principal Lightwood says going back to her work. "I have a question before I go." Magnus starts. The principal looks at him to continue. "Do I have any classes with Raphael Santiago or James Carstairs?" Magnus finished. Alec groans behind him and Magnus turn to meet his gaze. "We have Spanish, Gym, and History with Raphael." Alec confirmed. "What about Jem?" Magnus questions. "We have math with him, he is way better than Raphael." Alec responds. Magnus silently thanks everything for there being people he knows in his classes. He did not want to bother more about asking about Caterina or Tessa, so he walked silently next to Alec on their way to Spanish. Not paying attention he accidentally bumps into someone. As if she was reading his mind, there stood Caterina in front of him. "Magnus." She said quickly before throwing her arms around him. "Hey Cat." Magnus responds. "You have any classes with Alec? Me and him have the same schedule." Magnus asked. "Yes actually, Me and Tessa have English with him." As she finished Magnus's smile grew. She quickly said something about having to go Alec had to pull Magnus away to their Spanish class. They get to the class and Alec says, "This is Spanish. Raphael is in there, but I suggest sitting with me and my friends at lunch." Magnus looked at him like he didn't believe him but when they walked into the classroom, he saw Raphael sitting with his feet on the desk. He had never been disrespectful like that ever. Magnus stared right at him but looked away when Alec pulled him to their seats near the back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus and Alec walked into the packed cafeteria. Alec looks toward his friends and turns to Magnus. "My friends are right there, lets go." Alec beamed. "Lead the way." Magnus replied following Alec trying to avoid running into someone. As he was walking, he felt himself being ran into with arms being flung around his waist and picking him up. Te extrañé tanto amigo. Cómo ha estado?" The boy yelled in Magnus's ears. Magnus turned around scared when he was put down but calmed down immediately when he saw it was only Raphael. "One, you scared me, never do that again. Two, you must have forgotten I do not know a lot of Spanish and the only thing I understood was, 'how are you' and 'friend'." Magnus responded. "Actually, I said 'I missed you buddy. How have you been.'" Raphael sighs and chuckles. "I've been good. How have you been?" As soon as the question leaves Magnus's lips, he hears Will call out to Raphael. "Hey Santiago, we are going to practice a bit before next period come on. Hey Magnus." Raphael turns to Magnus and says, "Sorry, I have to go, I will talk to you later." "Talk to you later." Magnus replied before turning back and walking toward Alec and his friends.</p><p>Magnus walked up to Alec's table and recognized more than half the people there. The only people he didn't recognize was a red head and brunette with glasses. Other than that, Jem, Tessa, Izzy, Jace, and Alec. "Magnus, hey, these are my best friends Simon and Clary." Alec smiled. "嘿，很高興再次見到你" Jem spoke. "Senang melihatmu terlalu sayang teman" Magnus responded. Tessa looked at the two and raised her eyebrows. "Translation please." She said elbowing Jem's side. "I said 'Hey, nice to see you again' and he said, 'Good to see you too dear friend.' Sorry forgot you guys don't speak Chinese or Indonesian. Even though you could have learned for Magnus and I like we did for each other." Jem clarified putting an arm around her. Tessa smiled and leaned into Jem. "It is very good to see you again Magnus. I was surprised to find out you'd be the last one to get transferred." Tessa spoke looking at Magnus. "Yea they couldn't decide on whether to send me to this school or the lower class one by my house." Magnus responded. Tessa nodded and started talking to Jem. "It's nice to meet you Magnus, I'm Simon." Simon introduced. "It's nice to meet you too." Magnus said with a smile. "I'm Clary, Simon's girlfriend." She spoke smiling. "Nice to meet you." Magnus said scooting closer to Jem. "You have a lot of classes with Alec, right?" Izzy questioned. "Yea, I have them all with him." Magnus replied. "How is that even possible?" Jace asked. "Mom made our schedules the same." Alec clarified. "Oh ok. I have to go Will just texted me to 'get my ass to the field' before he kicks my ass." Jace says standing up. "Alright man see you later." Simon says as Jace leaves.</p><p>The bell rings for the end of lunch and Alec and Magnus start to walk to their math class. Jem runs up to them and falls into the same pace throwing his arm around Magnus. "We missed you Mags." Jem said pulling him closer. "I missed you guys too." Magnus replied. "Hey, we have to stop by my locker." Alec interjects. Magnus and Jem follow him to his locker and stop walking. Jem pulls him away a bit from Alec. "Hey, look, Alec is a great guy. I know he's your type but don't go after him just yet alright. You guys are each other's types, I just don't want either of you getting hurt." Jem explains. "How long do I have to wait?" Magnus jokes. "Until Izzy says its ok." Jem chuckles throwing his arm back around Magnus. "Alright let's get this show on the road." Alec jokes and starts walking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the bell to last period rings for dismissal, Alec and Magnus walk out together. "I can't believe that even happened. How could he just fall while talking to the class?" Alec laughed out. "Right? Like how's the teacher just going to fall over." Magnus chuckled. The two of them laugh until they get to the parking lot. "Sorry if this seems a little weird, but you're really cute." Alec blurts out looking at the street. "Its not weird, you are cute too." Magnus reassures. "Magnus come on I need to show you something at my house." Will called out. Magnus looked back at him and saw Jem, Tessa, Raphael, and Caterina with him. "I have to go. I will see you tomorrow morning." Magnus said looking back at Alec. "Alright, I will see you tomorrow." Alec responded. Alec started to walk away toward his friends when he felt someone jump on his back. "Admit it, you have a crush on Magnus." Simon yelled as Alec looped his arms under Simon's thighs to keep him up. "No, I don't Si, I just think he's cute and funny. Besides, I just met him." Alec remarked. "Ok, but he's definitely your type." Clary laughed out. "I can't hear your bull shit from up here sorry." Alec chuckles letting go of Simon so he could get off. Simon put his arm around Clary's shoulders as they walked over to the rest of the group. "You ready to head home?" Jace asked the group. "Yea I think we are all good." Simon responds. Getting in Jace's car. Once everyone was in the car Alec closed his eyes and laid back. "Whatcha doin there bestie?" Clary questions. "Same thing I do every day, going back into the closet." Alec joked. Everyone in the car laughed at him and they started driving.</p><p>As Magnus walked up to his group Tessa and Cat put their arms around his. "He's cute huh?" Tessa asked knowing what Magnus's answer would be. "Oh, shush let me have him you already have 2 you need to choose from." Magnus teased. Tessa's smile dropped a bit but never fell off. Cat lightly slapped his arm. "Don't be mean. They both show good qualities in partners." Caterina pointed out. Magnus shook his arms loose and threw them up in surrender. As he passed by Will he saw him grab Tessa's hand. Tessa and Will smiled at each other before making their way to his car and getting in along with Caterina. Magnus walked over to Raphael's car and got in along with Jem. "We know you think Alec is cute by the way." Raphael commented. "Not my fault he has the black hair blue eye combo that you guys know I love." Magnus defended. Jem and Raphael laughed as they followed Will's car out of the parking lot.</p><p>Once at Will's house Will and Jem go to say hello to Will's mother and father. Knowing it will take some time Caterina starts the conversation. "Who's winning right now?" She questions. "Yea, I haven't been here, so I need the details." Magnus adds. "Let's do pro con yea?" Raphael asks. "Yes." Caterina assures. "Ok, pros of Will, he is passionate, he likes reading, we can have meaningless arguments on books, and he is very charismatic. Cons, he doesn't hang around us, he doesn't open up about things, and he can be rude." Tessa starts. "Yea those cons definitely bring it down a little bit." Magnus says. "Continue, go to Jem." Raphael stated. "Pros of Jem, he is passionate, he likes hanging out with us, he is open, and he has never once been rude to me. Cons, he isn't very talkative, it feels like a one-sided conversation sometimes, and its hard to tell if he's even interested sometimes." Tessa finishes. "I can see why you are stuck." Caterina chimed in. "That's the problem, I like them both so much, I don't want either of them hurt. I also feel like I need to choose." Tessa faltered. "You don't have to choose Tess." Raphael consoled putting a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, Raph." She said as the other two boys walked in. "What'd we miss?" Will asks. "Nothing at all." Magnus responded.</p><p>Once they got home to the Lightwood mansion Alec raced up to his room. Izzy and Jace followed soon after with their little brother Max. "Why do you always run up here so damn fast?" Jace asked laughing quietly. "I'd rather not see mom or dad till dinner." Alec responded. "Good point." Izzy giggled sitting on Alec's bed. "Hey Max, can you go to your room please, I need to talk to Izzy and Jace about big kid stuff." Alec hinted pointing to the door. "Yea, ok, I will see you guys at dinner." Max said walking out of Alec's room. "What do you think mom would do if she found out I was gay?" Alec questioned. "I don't think mom would mind." Izzy started. "You just definitely shouldn't tell Robert." Jace finished for her. "Yea well I know not to tell him. He says to much shit about gay people for me to want to." Alec cautioned. "Whatever you choose to do we support you." Jace said and Izzy put her hand on Alec's leg. "Thanks guys. Can you leave me now please?" Alec questioned. "See you later man." Jace said as they left his room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few weeks Alec and Magnus talked about anything and everything they could think of. They enjoyed each other's company, but never hung out outside of school. That wasn't their fault necessarily, but Alec had been wanting to hang out with him alone for a while. "Hey Magnus." Alec yelled and ran up to him when he saw him in the parking lot. "Hey Alec." Magnus said as Alec got to him. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school, just us." Alec hesitated. "I would have loved to, but I have work after school. I'm not off again till Saturday, then I have Sunday and Monday off." Magnus explained. "Oh, ok. Want to Sunday?" Alec questioned. "Yea sure." Magnus smiled. As they walked into the school Magnus caught sight of Raphael picking on a random kid with a few of his friends. "What the hell is going on with you huh?" Magnus questioned pulling Raphael away and into the bathrooms. "What do you mean?" Raphael questioned. "I've never seen you be as disrespectful as you are now. You and Will have changed so much and not for the better. You are both starting to act like little brats. The first day I got here you had your feet on tables and now you're picking on people? If your sister knew-" Magnus started but Raphael interrupted. "You don't get to do that. It's not fair. This is my way of grieving her. She died in an accident; I was in the car it should have been me." Raphael cried out. "I know she wouldn't like this me, but I can't help it anymore." Raphael bawled. Magnus pulled Raphael into him and let him cry into his shoulder. "It's going to be ok. I love you. You're ok." Magnus whispered into the top of Raphael's head and stroked his fingers through Raphael's hair.</p><p>Magnus and Raphael skipped first period and sat on the football field. Will, who was just getting back from gym, saw them and walked up to them. "What's going on guys?" Will asked. "I gave him a tough time about how much of jerks you two have become. I brought up Rosa and it set him off." Magnus responded quietly. "We aren't that bad." Will stated. "You don't hang out with the group and Raph told me you pick on people with him." Magnus disputed. Will looked at the two of them and sat down. "I'm going to change. I can't promise it will be soon, but I'm going to change." Will promised and set his head on Magnus's shoulder and hand in Raphael's hair.</p><p>Alec had begun to panic when Magnus skipped first and second period. He didn't see him in the beginning of third period, but not even halfway through Magnus knocked on the door and was let in by the teacher and handed her a tardy slip. Magnus walked to his seat next to Alec and sat down. "Where were you I was starting to get worried." Alec whispered. "Nothing to be worried about Alexander." Magnus responded and looked at the front of the class. Alec felt his face heat up and knew it was probably red. "I got you the notes and work from first and second period." Alec said passing him some papers. "Thank you." Magnus whispered. As Magnus looked over, he could see that Alec was blushing. He smiled at Alec and put his attention back to the teacher. "By the way, I got a call during second period that said I didn't have to come into work today. Want to reschedule too today?" Magnus questioned. "Yes, you want to come to my house?" Alec asks lowering his voice more. "Yea sure, that works." Magnus responds. "Is there something so important that you need to be talking about right now, or can I continue teaching my class?" The teacher said looking at Alec and Magnus. The pair looked toward the front of the room and shut their mouths as the teacher continues on with her class.</p><p>During passing period Alec runs up to Simon and Clary but stops when he realizes they are in the middle of an argument. "You don't have to lie to me, just tell me the truth were you or were you not flirting with Jace." Simon accused. "If I say I was can we move on from this I don't like fighting with you." Clary hissed back at him. "Yea we can." Simon mumbled. "Ok, I will see you at lunch. I love you." Clary assured. "I love you too." Simon responded. Alec slowly walked up to him. "What was that about?" Alec questioned. "We've been fighting a lot recently. She's also been spending a lot of time with Jace and flirting with him a lot." Simon sighed. "Oh. Well, I'm sure you guys are going to work through it, you always do." Alec reassured him. "Thanks. Did you need to talk about something?" Simon asked. "Yea. Magnus is coming to my place after school." Alec beamed. "That's why you took your own car." Simon laughed. "Well maybe." Alec blushed. "Hey, have fun. Just not too much fun." Simon joked. "Ew." Alec laughed as he walked away to his next class waving to Simon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the end of the day Alec leads Magnus to his car. "Wow you have a really nice car." Magnus gasped. "Thanks, my dad gave it to me for my 16th birthday." Alec beamed. Magnus's eyes widened and he got in the car. "We have to pick my brother up are you ok with that?" Alec questioned. "Yea that's no problem." Magnus reassured. As they drove up to the school Alec moved his archery gear out of the way of one of the seats. "Is that archery stuff?" Magnus asked. "Yea it is, I like to do archery. I'm trying out for a team this year, so I was at practice yesterday." Alec clarified. "That's so cool." Magnus said leaning back in his seat. "Yea, I think I'm the only gay guy on the team." Alec's eyes widened as he realized he hadn't told Magnus that yet. "It's ok Alec, I'm bi. You have nothing to be scared of with me." Magnus promised. Alec smiled at him and turned as the back door opened. "Hey Alec." The boy said. "Hey Max. This is my friend Magnus." Alec smiled. "Cool. Can we listen to your music please?" Max asked. "Sure." Alec said looking a bit embarrassed as he put on Mother Mother. Magnus smiled and moved his head to the beat whispering the lyrics. Alec starred at Magnus and smiled as he drove out of the school to his house. As they pulled up, once again Magnus's eyes widened. "This is where I live." Alec said driving up. "Wow. I'm a little embarrassed for you to see where I live when you drop me off now." Magnus chuckles trying to get rid of his nerves. Alec parks and gets out of the car and opens the door for Magnus. "Thanks." Magnus said. "No problem, also don't be embarrassed I don't care where you live." Alec reassures.</p><p>"Alec why didn't you tell me you were having a friend over?" Questioned Alec's dad. "I'm so sorry for intruding sir. My name is Magnus Bane." Magnus introduced himself. "Nice to meet you Magnus, please call me Robert. You aren't intruding, I just would have liked if he told me someone was coming." Robert responded. "Sorry dad, it must have just slipped my mind. I will tell you next time I promise." Alec promised. "Alright. I will call for you two when dinner is done." Robert stated. Alec grabbed Magnus's arm and pulled him up the stairs and into his room. Alec closed the door behind them and walked to his wall and punched it. He punched hard enough to leave a hole in the wall. "Alexander." Magnus jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, he just gets on my nerves." Alec apologizes. "It's ok Alec." Magnus reassures. Alec sits on his bed followed by Magnus. "What do you want to do?" Magnus asked avoiding the topic of what just happened. "We can watch a movie or talk. Either one is fine with me." Alec replied. "How long have you been doing archery?" Magnus questions. Alec immediately starts smiling "About six years." He speaks. "Can you teach me?" Magnus asks. Alec's smile widens. "Yes of course I can." He squealed.</p><p>Izzy and Jace watched Alec and Magnus run down the stairs with Alec's extra archery equipment. "That's so cute. He's teaching Magnus I think." Izzy chuckled. "Yea I think he really likes him." Jace responds not looking up from his homework. "Ok then they need to get together." Izzy grinned. "What do you have in mind?" Jace asks still not looking away from the homework they were supposed to be working on. "I'm going to text Jem and tell him to add Will, Raphael, and Caterina to a group chat so we can get this plan into the works." Izzy explained. "Yea, Ok. Just don't do anything dangerous." Jace replied finally looking up. "Are we going to do this or what?" Jace joked. Izzy laughed and kicked him lightly before looking at her homework.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I put this group chat facetime together because two people we all know, and love need to get together." Izzy started. "This is about Alec and Magnus isn't it?" Raphael questions. "Yes, it is. Izzy wants them to get together." Jace said in Izzy's phone. "What do you have in mind Izzy?" Caterina inquires. "I was thinking, we could push them together and see if anything happens. If nothing happens, we can have a party here and play spin the bottle. Well either way we have a party. What do you think?" Izzy asks. "I don't know Iz, it's a nice plan and all but I don't know how much Magnus will like it." Will states. "Well, I think it's a great idea Izzy." Simon reassures. "Ok, great." Izzy squealed. "I still don't know if Magnus will like this. Plus, they may not even want to do it yet." Will noted. "They want to for sure. Have you not seen the way they look at each other? It's the same way me and Simon look at each other." Clary pointed out. Simon felt himself blush at what she said. "Agreed." Jace chimed in. "So, it's settled then, Alec and Magnus will kiss by the end of tomorrow." Izzy concluded. "Yes, they will." Jem spoke before leaving the call. "Bye guys." Simon and Tessa said in sync before leaving. "Bye Iz, Jace, Will, and Cat." Clary said leaving. "Bye." The rest of them said exiting the call.</p><p>Once off the call Will started a new one with just him, Jem, Tessa, Caterina, and Raphael. "Are we actually going though with this plan? Is he even over Camille? Is he ready for a relationship again?" Will quizzed as everyone joined. "Will calm down." Jem spoke to his best friend. "We are going through with it. He is over Camille just not over the emotional damage she caused. He is ready for a relationship as far as I can tell." Tessa answered to all Will's questions. "Magnus is a big boy, even if the plan works, they do not have to date if they don't want to." Caterina clarified. "Exactly." Tessa verified. "Also, I have to go soon Nate is getting back from college for a break in like 20 minutes." Tessa added. "Alright lets just make this quick then." Raphael started. "He has been over Camille for a while, he isn't over the fact that she used him and cheated on him. He's over her, just not over the emotional damage she caused him." Raphael finished. "Exactly, so if he chooses to be with Alec after the plan is his choice, we just have to remember we can't force him to date Alec." Caterina pointed out. "I hope this works, Magnus has been happier ever since he met Alec." Jem stated. "Yea hopefully it works. He deserves this." Will spoke. "I have to get going now guys I will see you guys tomorrow." Tessa announced. "See you tomorrow." Jem spoke hanging up along with everyone else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Magnus and Alec walked into the house, they got stopped by Maryse. "Hello Magnus, are you joining us for dinner?" Maryse inquires. "If that is alright with you Mrs. Lightwood." Magnus responded. "It is perfectly ok with me, I just finished dinner, go wash up and come down." She stated. Alec and Magnus walk up the stairs and into the bathroom. "You house is very nice, and you have a great family." Magnus acknowledged. "My parents are putting on an act, usually they are fighting. Since someone is here, they feel as though they can't." Alec clarified drying his hands. "I actually miss the fighting at my house. Now it's just me and my dad." Magnus remarked. "Your mom isn't around?" Alec questioned. "She committed suicide when I was 13. It's been three almost four years without fighting. I miss it." Magnus answered. When he finished talking Alec pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." Alec states. Magnus relaxes into him and hugs him back. "It's alright." Magnus replied slowly letting go of Alec so they could go to dinner.</p><p>Once finished with dinner, Magnus and Alec walked out of the house and to Alec's car. "Your family seems really cool Alec." Magnus spoke. "Depends on the day really." Alec joked. "You are lucky to have them." Magnus stated. "Yea I guess I am." Alec smiled. They climbed into Alec's car and started to drive. "Can you put your address in the GPS please?" Alec asks. "Yea of course." Magnus responds leaning forward to put it in. The drive was filled with a comfortable silence. "Today was a lot of fun." Magnus whispers breaking the silence. "Yea it was." Alec beams. As they pull up to the apartments Magnus lives in Alec could see Magnus getting more and more embarrassed. They pull up to the walkway to Magnus's and Magnus quietly grabs his bag to get out. "Hey, don't be embarrassed." Alec commented. "It's kind of hard not to be." Magnus admitted. "I don't think any less of you just because of where you live Magnus. You don't have to be embarrassed." Alec reassured. Magnus nodded and got out of the car. He walked up to his apartment and opened the door waving goodbye to Alec.</p><p>Magnus walked into his apartment and saw his dad on the couch. "Act like the demon you are named after but can't even stay awake till your son gets home." Magnus mutters to himself. "What was that?" Asmodeus asks. "Nothing dad I was talking to myself. I'm going to bed see you in the morning." Magnus responds coldly. "Whatever don't be loud when you are changing out of your faggy clothes and makeup." Asmodeus yawned. "Whatever." Magnus whispered. Magnus looked around his room. It was small compared to Alec's but then again, the difference in their houses was huge. The paint was chipping off the walls and the window was dirty, but he was ok with it. It had always been his room, his home. He went to his dresser and got out his old school shorts and a hoodie that was actually Jem's. He got a makeup wipe and wiped off his makeup. He sat on his bed and looked over the homework he needed to do. "Fuck, I don't want to do this." Magnus groaned. He put his homework on the floor and got under his covers and fell asleep with ease for the first time in a while.</p><p>Alec walked in from driving Magnus home and immediately got called to the kitchen where his dad was. "Alec come here please. We need to talk about what happened tonight." Robert called out. Alec walked slowly to the kitchen and sat across from where his dad was standing at the counter. "You know the rules, don't you?" Robert asked. "Yes." Alec whispered. "Ok, what are they?" Robert questioned. "I have to ask for people to come over a day before hand. They also have to have a ride home because you don't like me driving at night unless it is to Clary's or Simon's." Alec responds. "Go to your room and bring me down your laptop and extra bow." Robert deadpans. "What. No. You can have my laptop, but not my bow." Alec responds getting angry. "What was that?" Robert asks looking at him. "Nothing, whatever." Alec replies and goes upstairs. He grabs his laptop and extra bow that him and Magnus had used earlier and brought them down. Izzy and Jace saw and went to his room so they could talk when he got back. "Here." Alec muttered setting down his stuff. "I have another question." Robert says. Alec looks at him for him to continue. "Is Magnus gay?" Robert inquires. Alec doesn't answer and instead goes back to his room. "Did he seriously do that because you had someone over?" Izzy asks when Alec closes the door. "Yes, he's harder on me than all of you because he wants to make an example." Alec responds. "That is so fucked up." Jace states. "Yea tell me about it." Alec chuckles. "Bedtime." They hear Maryse call from downstairs. "See you guys in the morning." Izzy says running to her room. "See you." Alec and Jace say in unison as Jace leaves. Alec gets in bed in the clothes he was already in and goes to sleep after about an hour.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Alec, Izzy, and Jace drive up to the school they see Simon and Clary waiting by Jace’s usual spot. Jace parks the car, and they all get out. “How was hanging with Magnus last night?” Simon asks Alec. “It was really fun. I taught him archery.” Alec smiles. “That’s so cool Alec.” Clary states. Alec nods and they walk toward the front of the school. As usual they wait for their group. They look around and see Jem, Will, Tessa, Cat, Raphael, and Magnus walk up. Will leaned down and acted as though he was tying his shoe so he could fall behind. They all met up in the middle and Simon got behind Alec. As Simon’s hands raised to get ready to push Alec, Will got up and ran over to Magnus and they pushed simultaneously. Alec and Magnus’s bodies smacked into each other. Not how they were expecting but it worked. As their bodies fell to the floor, Magnus landed on top of Alec. Their lips didn’t touch when they fell, but they laid there and stared at each other before Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus. Magnus kissed back and then pulled away a few moments later. They looked at each other longer before getting off the floor. Alec gets red and like usual when he gets embarrassed ran away from the issue. He left and went to class leaving Magnus in confusion. “Why’d he run off?” Magnus questioned. “He gets embarrassed easy. Plus, he’s probably scared about our mom finding out which we didn’t really think of.” Jace replies. Will roles his eyes. “What?” Simon asks. “Didn’t I say we shouldn’t do it? You should have thought everything out, but you didn’t. Now Alec could quiet possibly be in trouble with your mom.” Will states walking inside leaving the rest of them there.</p><p>“You did know that this wouldn’t be the best didn’t you.” Jem said to Will as them and Tessa walked to their first period classes in the same hall. “Yes, I did. I thought it was going to be something different though.” Will replies. “At least you knew though, we should have listened. You are right most of the time.” Tessa confirmed. “Do my ears deceive me or did Tessa Gray just say I’m right.” Will joked. “That was probably a one-time thing.” Jem laughed. “Both of you shut up.” Tessa blushed and laughed with them. They get to the hall for their classes and Jem walks into his class first leaving Will and Tessa to walk alone together to Tessa’s locker. Tessa opens her locker and Will takes her bag. “Let me hold this open for you, it’s easier.” He smiles. “Thank you.” Tessa grinned. She takes her bag and Will wraps and arm around her shoulders. Tessa smiles and says goodbye a few moments later before walking into her class.</p><p>As Alec runs to his class, he hears people in the halls talking about the kiss. He walks past them ignoring the questions from people wondering if he is actually gay. He gets to class and waits outside. As he is waiting, he thinks about the kiss. The warmth in his chest when he kissed him, and the fireworks he saw as their lips touched. He gets broken out of thought by a boy. Underhill, Alec had always forgotten his first name, so he called him by his last. He didn’t like him anyway, so it didn’t matter. “So, Lightwood, I heard you were gay. Want to head off to a janitor’s closet or the locker room?” Underhill suggested with a smirk. Alec stares at him in disgust. He can’t even respond before Magnus walks up. “Hey guys.” Magnus says wrapping his arm around Alec and putting his hand in Alec’s back pocket. Alec blushes but puts his arm around Magnus’s shoulder. “Hello, I’m Andrew. Who are you again?” Andrew challenged. “Sorry, I’m Magnus. Alec’s boyfriend.” Magnus declared. “Didn’t think he’d have a boyfriend, considering he likes to flirt with me a lot.” Andrew lied. “You were the one flirting with me. Not the other way around.” Alec states. Underhill rolls his eyes and walks away. “Thanks for that.” Alec whispers to Magnus. “No problem. I do want to be your boyfriend, but not yet. I want to be in the talking stage for a minute. Get to know you better.” Magnus clarified. “That’s actually perfect. I want to do that too.” Alec agreed. “Want to do a little sort of date this weekend?” Magnus questioned. “Yes, that sounds great.” Alec responds as they walk into Spanish.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. IX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night the Lightwood house was full of their friends. Magnus, Raphael, Will, Jace, and Caterina were sitting on the floor talking about sports, while Alec, Izzy, Simon, Clary, and Jem were sitting at the kitchen table talking about grades. Tessa on the other hand was in the bathroom. Tonight, was the night she found herself questioning the most. She had been thinking for a while, she still didn’t know who she would choose. After panicking for a while, Tessa decides to call her brother. “Hey Tessa. Are you ok? Do you need me to pick you up?” Nate questions worried. “No, I’m ok Nathaniel. I just need some advice.” Tessa reassures. “Ok, what about?” He asks. “I can’t choose between two boys. They are complete opposites and I really like them both.” She explained. “Which one makes you happier?” Nate inquired. “That’s the problem, they both make me so happy. Me and Will like to get into silly arguments over books and tease each other. Me and Jem on the other hand get along perfect, he smiles when I see him, and likes to play the violin for me when I can’t sleep. Every time I talk to him, he listens and doesn’t interject until needed and laughs at the parts he is supposed to. He also-“  Tessa starts. “I’m going to cut you off there, little sis. The way you talk more about Jem then Will should give it away. You like Jem more. No matter what you will like the other, but you like Jem more.” Nate interrupts. Tessa smiled to herself. “Thank you so much Nate.” Tessa beamed. “Of course, Tessie.” Nate smiled and hung up. Tessa walked out of the bathroom and joined the people at the kitchen table. Her and Jem lock eyes before smiling and going back to the conversation. </p><p>“Guys we should play a game.” Izzy states. “What game?” Will asks. “Never have I ever?” Simon suggests. “Yes.” Magnus agrees. They all sit on the floor in the living room and hold up ten fingers. They decide that Izzy starts since she suggested a game. “Never have I ever, gotten drunk.” Izzy says. Magnus, Will, Caterina, and Raphael all put their fingers down. Jem shakes his head pretending to be disappointed. “Oh, yea Carstairs? Never have I ever, gotten high.” Will speaks staring at Jem. This time only Magnus and Jem put their fingers down. Most of them raise their eyebrows in disbelief. “What?” Simon yells. “Me and Magnus experimented. We were safe and nothing bad happened.” Jem reassured. Tessa went next. “Never have I ever, had sex.” She mutters. Will, Magnus, Jace, Izzy and Caterina all put one of their fingers down. Alec raised his eyebrows at Magnus’s response but kept quiet. Soon the game was over, and Alec went up to his room for some quiet. Magnus followed him up to his room and knocked on the door. “Who is it?” Alec asked from inside. “It’s me.” Magnus replies. Alec walks over and opens the door. Magnus walks in and sits on Alec’s bed. “Is something wrong?” Magnus questions. “No, I just needed some quiet.” Alec responds sitting next to Magnus. “Understandable.” Magnus agrees. “Who do you think Tessa will choose?” Alec inquires. “Only time will tell.” Magnus smiles, knowing deep down who it’d be. They sat in silence for another fifteen minutes before Alec stands up. He extends his hand and Magnus takes it as they walk out of his room and downstairs.</p><p>Downstairs was very different to what was happening upstairs. Tessa had walked up to Jem and asked him for a minute outside. As they stood outside, Jem pulled out a cigarette. “Thought you quit.” Tessa whispered. “I tried, couldn’t do it. I’m better with it though, only one or two a day. I will be able to quit soon love don’t worry.” Jem reassured. Tessa nods and walks over to him and puts her head on his shoulder. “I need to talk to you about something.” Tessa starts. “Alright love, what is it?” Jem questions. “I’ve been thinking a lot about us, I would like for us to officially be a couple. If you do not want that I completely understand.” Tessa finished closing her eyes. Jem smiles and kisses the top of her head. “I would love nothing more than to be with you Tessa.” Jem beams. Jem finishes his cigarette and puts it out. The walk hand in hand inside, and that’s all anyone needed to tell that she had made her decision.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. X</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus and Alec had decided they would hang out on Saturday. Magnus had everything planned out, but he didn’t tell Alec what they were doing. It was noon when Alec finally got out of bed. He was super excited to hang out with Magnus alone but wouldn’t let himself act any different. The only thing he was worried about was his parents. His dad more than mom. He kept thinking to himself what Robert would do if he found out he was gay. It never ended well. He was sure his mom knew though, considering what happened at school. He pulled himself out of his thoughts and threw on his clothes that he was going to wear. He wore a grey sweater, that used to be black, black jeans, and his combat boots. He didn’t even bother with doing his hair, since it never stays how he wants. He grabs the keys to his car and walks down the stairs. “Where do you think you are going?” Robert asks as Alec gets to the front door. “I’m going to Clary’s to study.” Alec lies through his teeth. He twists the doorknob but stops when his dad holds a finger up and pulls out his phone. He calls Jocelyn and puts the phone on speaker. “Hello Robert.” She says through the phone. “Hi Jocelyn. Is Alec heading over to your house?” Robert asks. “Yes, he is. Would you like me to tell you when he gets here?” Jocelyn inquires. “Yes please.” Robert says before hanging up without thanking her or saying goodbye. “What time will you be home?” Robert asks. “Maybe like 1:00 in the morning. I might just spend the night.” Alec replies. Robert looks at Alec and shoos him away. Alec walks to his car and gets going to drive to Magnus’s.</p><p>Magnus woke up at around 11:00 and smiled. He jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. He took a twenty-minute shower and blow dried his hair. He grabbed his hairspray and styled his hair and put a bit of glitter in it. Not so much that it would be overwhelming but just enough to show a little bit. He put on eyeliner and went to his closet to choose his outfit. He chose some good fitting brown pants, a loose white button up shirt, and doc martins. He left his room and headed to the living room to grab the snacks he was going to bring with him. He suddenly remembered Alec was going to be spending the night. He rushed to the couch and shook his dad awake. “What do you want kid?” Asmodeus asked groggily. “Is it ok if my friend Alec stays the night?” Magnus inquires. “No, not tonight.” Asmodeus answers. Magnus sighed and stated to panic but grabbed a bag and packed some stuff in it. “Dad. Can I sleep at his house?” Magnus yelled. “If his parents are ok with it then yes.” Asmodeus responds. Magnus smiles and pulls out his phone. He sees a text from Alec saying he was outside. “Bye dad.” Magnus says walking out of his apartment. He walks down the steps and gets into Alec’s car. “Hey Alec.” Magnus smiles. “Hey Mags.” Alec beams. “Can I sleep at your house tonight?” Magnus questions. “Yea sure.” Alec responds smiling.  “Let’s get going, shall we?” Alec asks. “Yes, we shall.” Magnus replies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. XI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus had told Alec to choose a restaurant to eat at and he ended up just choosing burgers. They had started telling old stories about themselves. “So, there was this one time, me and Jem got high, and I know we said we were safe with it, but we really weren’t. We got high and decided it’d be a good idea to go skinny dipping.” Magnus started. “No way.” Alec interrupted. “Yes actually. It was us and my ex, we went skinny dipping and then streak through the park.” Magnus finished. “Oh my god what were you on.” Alec laughs. “We were all smoking weed and me and my ex were drunk.” Magnus smiled. Alec laughed at his answer. “Ok, my turn. So, when I was little, and we had just adopted Jace we were going exploring. He saw a snake and got scared and started running away. I was completely different then, but I picked up the snake and started scaring him with it until he teased me, and I dropped it and started chasing him. I ended up falling and broke my nose. My parents didn’t believe me so now I have a little crook in my nose from never getting it fixed.” Alec finished to see Magnus looking at his nose. “Wait I can see it a bit but it’s so cute.” Magnus confirmed. Alec blushed and covered his face. Magnus smiled at him. </p><p>Once they finished eating Alec had insisted on paying but Magnus ended up getting him to let him pay. Magnus had asked for the keys to Alec’s car to drive him somewhere he wanted to take him. Alec hesitated but gave him the keys and watched him as he drove. Magnus looked over at him and put his hand on Alec’s thigh as he drove. Alec blushed and looked out his window. Magnus pulled up to a drive-in movie. “I’ve never been to one of these.” Alec stated. “What? How?” Magnus questioned. Alec shrugged and smiled at Magnus. He looked at what was playing and frowned. “Nope, I don’t do scary.” Alec says. “I promise The Shining isn’t scary.” Magnus beams. Alec smiles and agrees. The movie finishes and Alec looks at Magnus. “Ok, that actually wasn’t that scary.” Alec states. “See I told you.” Magnus jokes. “Should we head back to my place?” Alec wonders. “Sure, but there’s another thing I want to do when we get there.” Magnus agrees and switches places with Alec. “Ok.” Alec agrees. </p><p>As they pulled up to Alec’s street Alec pulled out his phone and called Clary’s mom. “Hey Alec, what’s up?” Jocelyn spoke. “Hey, can you tell my dad that someone is coming home with me from your house because he forgot his keys, and nobody is home? Also, that my phone died?” Alec asked. “Yea I will bye bye.” She replied hanging up before he could thank her. Alec stopped the car for a few minutes before driving up to his house. He grabbed his keys and led Magnus inside. “I’m home.” Alec said looking at his mom in the living room. Maryse nodded and waved him and Magnus away. They walked up to Alec’s room and sat on the bed for a few minutes in a comfortable silence. “What did you want to do?” Alec asked Magnus breaking the silence. “Right, follow me.” He said leading Alec to his balcony. Alec looked him confused before he realized where Magnus wanted to go. Alec smiled and started climbing the ladder he had going to the roof. </p><p>They got up on the roof and sat there together. Magnus laid back and looked up at the stars. Alec followed his lead and laid down next to him. “Oh my god is that the-” Magnus stopped himself realizing he was about to say something he only said with his ex. “What were you going to say?” Alec questioned. “I was going to make a joke, but it was a joke I had with someone else.” Magnus clarified. “Tell me about them.” Alec stated. “I’m not going to talk about my ex with the guy I’m talking to.” Magnus says. “Come on, I don’t mind.” Alec responds. “Her name is Camille. We were together on and off for three years. I thought we were fine, but she cheated and was manipulative. I lost my virginity to her because I thought she loved me when she really didn’t. I used to make a joke when we were out at night. We snuck out a lot because we hated our families. Every time we were out, we’d look at the stars, and even if it wasn’t there, which it never was, I’d say ‘is that the big dipper?’ she hated it.” Magnus said with a sad smile. “I think it may be your lucky night, the big dipper is right there.” Alec commented pointing up. Magnus whipped his head around and looked up. It was there, he always hoped it be there when he said it. He looked at Alec and hugged him. Alec hugged back and kept his arm around Magnus’s waist when they pulled back. “Can I kiss you?” Magnus asked looking in Alec’s eyes. Alec nodded and leaned forward to kiss him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>